


Wipe Your Tears, I'm Here

by michaelsnirvana



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of self-harm, comforting! luke, sad! michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelsnirvana/pseuds/michaelsnirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Michael/You imagine, but I usually just replace Luke with myself. Basically Michael is sad, and Luke comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wipe Your Tears, I'm Here

Upon entering the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Michael, Luke knew something was wrong. Mikey would usually be curled up on the couch watching a movie, or playing a video game on their Xbox. But instead, Luke heard soft sobs coming from the direction of their bedroom. 

Throwing his jacket and phone onto the couch, he silently made his way to the bedroom and silently pushed open the door to poke his head in. Sure enough, there was his precious little Michael curled up under the cover sobbing.

"Oh, baby." Luke murmured, moving forward to crawl into the bed and pull Michael into his arms. Jolting with surprise, Michael turned to nuzzle himself into the crook of Luke's neck with a whimper.

When something was wrong or bothering Michael, he never talks about as he'd rather work it out himself. Of course, it hurt Luke that his boyfriend wouldn't talk about his problems but he understands sort of. All he can do is cuddle his upset boy, and whisper sweet things into his ear.

"It'll be okay, don't worry. I'm here now." Luke whispered, pressing a kiss to Michael's forehead.

"I love you Lukey. Please don't ever leave me.." was Michael's sad reply, followed by another pitiful whimper.

"Don't worry baby, I won't ever leave you. I love you too much." Luke chuckled, shifting to run one hand up and down Michael's back in comfort.

~~Next Day~~

Groaning, Luke sleepily opened one of his bright blue eyes to be greeted with the beautiful sight of his now peacefully sleeping boyfriend. It had taken awhile to finally get the unatural red head to stop crying, and even afterwards he still needed Luke's comfort. Not that Luke minded, he would do anything for Michael. He understood that the boy had insecurities, alot of them actually, and Michael didn't know how to properly react to them. Luke was just lucky enough to have gotten there before Michael dug out a blade. It was a old habit for Michael to do, one that's hard to break.

Suddenly, Michael's phone went off filling the what used to be silent air with Michael's groan and All Time Low's "Old Scars/Future Hearts" which happened to be the red head's alarm and ringtone.

"You gonna awnser your phone Mikey?" Luke said after a few moments passed.

"No, I'm not. It's probably just Ash or Cal calling to bug me." Michael groaned in reply, turning over in Luke's embrace to stare at him.

Chuckling, Luke leaned forward to kiss Michael. "Love you baby.." He whispered, nuzzling against the older boy.

"Love you too Lukey." he said, grinning at the boy.


End file.
